


Until Eternity

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Eternity [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Complete rewrite, Dark, Dark Past, Death, Dry Humor, Emotional pain, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Heartbreak, Horror, Humor, It didn't make sense, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Pain, Please Don't Kill Me, Questionable Choices, Romance, Silent Tears, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Twisted Humor, Werewolves, Yes I redid the original story, possible ooc, so i had to do this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: It had taken fifteen years for me to be able to function after all that had happened, but now bit by bit I could feel the pieces of my soul crying out in pain again.  Only, I didn't know why.  I just knew that I had to find him.  No matter what happens on this night, I needed to find him and protect her from him.  If I only knew just how hard that was going to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Yes, I took down the other version of this and decided to redo it. Why? Because after reading and rereading the story, I realized that I was actually confusing the hell out of myself. Oh, it was a good idea. But I was really running myself in circles trying to make it work, so I decided to do this instead. I think it works a lot better.
> 
> Now I, obviously, don't own anything from the Halloween Franchise, but I do own the ideas that aren't in the movies as well as my own OC's. Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story.

No, they can't!  It's not right!  _I thought, running towards the van that was the boy was being led into.  I wasn't about to let them take him away.  It wasn't his fault that this happened.  Not completely._

_Right before I could get there though, an arm grabbed me about the waist, preventing me from getting near.  I couldn't help but try to claw out of the grip, silent tears running down my face.  I screamed for my brother to let me go, but he refused, holding me tightly to his chest and telling me that I couldn't interfere.  How dare he!!!  That kid had been my responsibility since the day he was born!!  However, I wasn't able to do much more as I felt my legs starting to give out, I had run clear across town to get here once I realized what was going to happen._

_I looked up right as the doors closed, my eyes connecting with the boy's for several moments and then the doors blocked the view.  I couldn't stop the wail that had unleashed from my throat.  I knew I appeared crazy, but none there except for a few knew the reasons why._

~O~

Slowly, my eyes opened.

For the last fifteen years, I'd had the same dream.  Where I felt so damn helpless, unable to keep one of the children that I cared about most from being killed and the other from being institutionalized.  Every time I had that dream I just wanted to either kill someone, or curl up into a ball, numbing myself from the feeling of pain it caused.  Then, there were the other dreams I had since that day...ones from my past before I had originally moved to this town.  Ones that in all honesty, I'd rather have completely burned from my memory.  I had no desire to remember any of it, yet I was forced to.  And what happened fifteen years ago was another memory added to this list.  Another that I would always dream about.

Gods.

I remember that I used to love this time of year and this holiday.  Halloween was one of my favorites, it was also my birthday.  But with all that had gone on, I had lost a lot of my love for it.  I still do love Halloween, just not as much as I had once upon a time.  I would love to get that feeling back.  There's a good chance that that will never happen.  Or so I originally believed.  If I'd only known what was in store for me this year I might've been a bit more optimistic about things.

Then again, maybe not.

A good fifteen minutes later, I was fully dressed and making my way to Laurie's house.  I did want to walk her to school.  That and I had promised.  Of course, afterwards I'd have to go to the restaurant, but that didn't bother me.  I owned the blasted thing so I could be a little late if I wanted. I also didn't have collage classes to attend so an even bigger bonus.

Another five and I was waiting for her to come out.  Didn't take long.  She was so happy to see me, giving me a hug as we started down the road.  Of course, she was going the opposite direction of the usual route.  I made sure to point that out, discovering that her dad had asked her to drop some keys off at a house that was possibly going to be sold.  I didn't bother asking.  I wasn't the least bit interested, until we ran into Tommy.  Now that was one cute kid. I usually helped Laurie babysit him whenever she needed an extra hand.  Not that she needed one, the girl was very good with children.  But I did like being useful, especially when I had nothing to do on days when I didn't open the restaurant.

"This isn't the way you usually take to school," Tommy stated, looking up at Laurie curiously.

"I know, my Dad asked me to do a favor," she replied.  "I have to take some keys to a house that he plans on selling later."

"Why?"

"Because that's his job."

"Which house?"

"The Myers house."

I blinked, "The Myers house?" I questioned.  Now I was interested.  I had no idea that her father could sell that house.  Of course, now that I think of it, he could.  The place basically belonged to the state since there was no one who could inherit the building...or so they thought.  I, at one point, planned on seeing if I could buy the house.  Hell I still do.  I might have to talk with John about it later on.  Pretty sure he'd be shocked to know that I was originally interested in purchasing it.

"Yeah," Laurie says, looking over at me.  "Someone wants to buy it."

Yeah.  I am definitely talking to John.  I know that my brother might have some issues with it, but I don't care.  That one place has a connection to the past that I don't want tainted by someone else.  Nope.  Too many memories there for me to give it up to someone who is just going to redo the whole place.  I mean, I know that people seem to think that it is haunted or whatever, but I know better.  It isn't haunted.  It's just the memory of that place.  Or rather what happened there that people fear.  Unfortunately, the children of this town weren't really in the know about what happened fifteen years ago.  Not yet anyway.

"But that place is haunted," Tommy pleaded as we approached said house.  "You're not supposed to go up there."

"Oh, yes I can," Laurie says, jiggling the keys and moving up the steps.  "Just watch."

The second we did, this feeling erupted in my stomach.  It was almost like an excited anticipation.  Butterflies bursting, adrenaline pumping and I had no idea why.  My eyes stared up at the front door, breath seeming to catch in my throat for about ten seconds as I thought for a moment that I had seen someone.  I almost wanted to say something, but for some reason, I kept my mouth shut.  There was a good chance that I hadn't seen anything.  I mean, I hadn't gotten enough sleep so yeah...probably nothing.

I watched her come back to us, smiling, looking completely relaxed.  I wish I could say the same.  I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation between her and Tommy as my focus was now on the house.  It wasn't until Laurie touched my shoulder, making me jump, that I realized Tommy had gone on to school.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks, looking at me with a bit of smirk.

I roll my eyes.  "Oh, yes, just fine," I say dramatically, "only had someone try to scare the living hell out of me."

"Well, it  _is_ Halloween."

"Very much aware of that, Laurie."

She laughed as we continued on down the street.  "I also want to tell you Happy Birthday."

I almost groaned, but didn't.  After all, she wasn't aware.  "Thanks, hun."

"Welcome.  So, you planning on helping me babysit tonight?"

"It's just Tommy," I chuckle.  "I didn't think you had that much trouble with one kid."

"I don't," she admits.  "I just thought it would be nice.  I don't get to see you a lot anymore."

True.  "Well, I do work tonight.  How about right after the restaurant closes I come over?  Deal?"

She grins.  "Deal."

As we made our way down, I couldn't help feel as if someone was staring at us.  So carefully, I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing.  I almost stopped. It was way too weird.  I could've sworn that we were being watched, but there was no one.

 _That's just weird,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been waaaaaaaay too long since I was last on this story. I am not going to give any excuses or reasons, because quite frankly I don't feel like it. But I have returned to try to give another chapter. In all honesty, I'm not completely happy with it. However, it'll have to do for now. I may go back and edit it later, I might not. Anyway, please enjoy.

I felt a snarl wanting to etch itself onto my face as I stared out the window.  My whole body was shaking with rage that was barely contained.  Originally, I had wanted to keep the restaurant open until six in the evening, but that hadn't happened.  Nope.  All because one jackass that I had turned down five years ago couldn't take a simple 'no' for an answer.  The man had taken to stalking me all the time, ringing my phone at all hours and leaving threatening messages on my door.  It was rather annoying now that I think of it.  Not to mention infuriating.  If I wanted this kind of bullshit in my life I'd go hang out in a sanitorium.

The whole time I had been at work I felt as if someone had been staring.  Not a difficult thing to do since most of the walls were made out of glass.  A fact that I didn't like, but my brothers had insisted upon it for some odd reason.  I think to get rid of my own paranoia.  Probably won't happen at all within this lifetime.  However, instead of finding out that it was the irritating man that had been inside of the restaurant, I discovered that the feeling was more from the outside.  As much as I wanted to go out there and investigate, I wound up settling for just pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was going on.  At least until the end of my shift...

My hands were clenched into fists as I tried hard not to look at the rather sordid note that the man had left me.  Really wanted to find him and rip his damned throat out.  However, I settled for just standing there, watching the world go by as I contemplated.  I had wanted to enjoy my birthday, but it looks like that I might not even be allowed that.  Not that I truly enjoyed it anymore.  But for the sake of my family, I did try and I would continue to do so.  But after this load of bullshit that I had just read I seriously had no objections for getting sent to prison.  Seriously, I could used the vacation.

Shaking my head, I started to move from the window when chills ran down my spine again.  That had been happening on and off all day.  Ever since I had dropped Laurie off at the school.

Turning back quickly, I looked out the window to see someone on the other side of the road.  They were just standing there, staring right at my window.  I couldn't fully tell who they were and...

"Is that a mask?" I breathed.  "You've gotta be shitting me."  Apparently, someone was looking for their Halloween scare.  Unfortunately, if they chose me, there's a good chance they'd wind up with a knife in their neck.  I didn't go around this whole time without knowing how to defend myself.  My father and brothers had ensured that I'd be able to take someone down no matter who or what they were.

Still though...

I didn't feel as frightened as other people might've been.  Strange.

Course after the day that I've had being spied on is a wee bit on the irritating side, especially since some part of me thought that it might've been that one asshole who couldn't seem to leave me alone.  A rather sobering thought.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, watching whoever it was watching me.  But my attention was diverted once the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kels?  It's Laurie."

I almost forgot it was six in the evening.

"What's up?"

"Do you think you could help me out with Tommy tonight?" My imagination or did she sound a little scared? 

"Are you all right?" I asked carefully.  If there was one thing that Laurie hated it was anyone thinking that she was a wimp when it came to scares.  "You sound...anxious."

A sigh.  "Fine, just the neighbor trying to give me a fright."

I blinked.  A red flag popping up, but no connections were being made as I looked back out the window.  Only to see that no one was standing on the other side of the street.  The man, or whoever, was gone.  Okay, that was creepy.  Odd, but creepy.

"I know what you mean," I breathed, then cleared my throat.  "Anyway, what was the question?"

She laughed.  "Can you help me with Tommy tonight?" she repeats, clearly amused.

I raised a brow.  "Don't you usually do well on your own with him, Laurie?"

"Kels..."

I chuckled.  "Okay, okay.  I'll come over.  What time?"

"Around seven."

I look at the clock.  "So, in about thirty minutes."

"Yup."

"Thanks for the heads up," I snip with a laugh.  "I'll be there in a few."

Good thing I didn't live too far away from the Doyle house, otherwise I'd be running late.  I don't like to drive so I would've wound up having to run all the way there.  As it was, I merely changed into some jeans, a black light-weight sweatshirt and tennis-shoes.  I grabbed my backpack which was loaded up with a few little treats.  For Laurie, Tommy and myself.  I also grabbed a deck of cards.  Mostly so I wouldn't be watching TV all night.  I don't mind watching it, but after a while I will get bored of it.  Although, since it is Halloween, there will be some scary movies playing.

"Thanks," Laurie sighs.  "I know it's not what you want to do for your birthday, but..."

Ah, that's why she wanted me to come over.

I shake my head.  "True, but I won't mind it."

~O~

It was all true.  I didn't mind coming over to help her out with the kid.  Not that Laurie needed it.  She was really good with them and I enjoyed watching her interact with them.  Made me long for the old days when I used to babysit.  I mean, I had been watching over Laurie since she was born, but...

Shaking my head, I dispelled memories of the past.  Now was not the time to start breaking into tears.  I was going to save that for later.  After I had gone back home to wallow in old memories and pain.

Tommy and Laurie were in the living room getting it set up for the scary movie.  I was in the kitchen helping out with the making of dinner and some extra snacks.  Tommy had gone out trick-or-treating earlier tonight, but neither Laurie or I were going to let him into his candy just yet.  The kid was excited enough, we didn't need him fully hyped up on sugar.  That could wait until his parents returned.  Yes, yes, we were a bit evil.  Deal with it!

I was cutting up some carrots when my hand slipped, the knife gently slicing through my palm and making me hiss.  Jesus!  That hurt.  I quickly got to the sink, turned it on and ran my hand under the faucet.  Carefully, I extracted my hand from the water, watching with impassioned eyes as the wound slowly closed back up.  There were moments like this when I clearly remembered that I wasn't human.  Sometimes, it didn't bother me.  Other times it almost seemed like a constant horrific reminder of what I had gone through so many years ago.  What I, in some sense, still continue to work through.

Laurie popped into the kitchen, watching me stare at my hand.

"You all right, Kels?" she asks softly from the doorway.

"Yeah," I answer.  "Just fine."

Silence.

"How long has it been?" she inquires, coming towards the counter to finish with the carrots.  "Since you've been..."

I look over at her once my hand is completely healed.  "Too long."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head.  "I may never wanna talk about it," I reply, going over to check on the water.  I was planning on making some pasta.  The carrots were something I wanted as my own personal snack.  "Now how's Tommy doing?"

"He's fine," she chuckles.  "Getting the living room all set up for the movie.  He's really excited that you're here too, Kels."

"He is?"

"Yeah," then she grins widely.  "I think he's got a crush on you too."

The fuck?!  "He's a kid, Laurie...what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? You don't think he does?" she laughs as I flick some water at her.  "I think it's cute."

"It's a bit disturbing, Laurie," I mutter, going back to check on the sauce.  I like to make mine from scratch.  So good.

She shakes her head at me.  "Oh, come on.  Most kids do wind up with crushes on us teenagers."

I just looked at her.

"Hey, you're nineteen, Kels," she adds.  "So you count."

"In dog years maybe."

She laughs. "Really?  You had to go there."

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a lot of what's happening right now didn't actually occur in the film (DUH!). But I am making this my own story, so there's a bunch of changes being made. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up and ready for you guys in a couple of days. Gonna have to go back and watch the movie to make sure I don't pull too many WTF's (who am I kidding?!). Anywho, I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave some feedback, it is much appreciated. (However, any holes that are obvious in the story, are put there on purpose! A girl's gotta have some fun, ya know.)


End file.
